


Gone, Gone, Gone [vid]

by nubianamy



Series: The Donutverse [40]
Category: Glee
Genre: Donutverse, Implied Slash, M/M, Multi, My First Fanvid, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid about the Donutverse triad Finn/Kurt/Puck (Fuckurt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, Gone, Gone [vid]

[ ](http://youtu.be/evgLklyE6dY)

 

Watch it [here](http://youtu.be/evgLklyE6dY), and it's [also on my tumblr](http://nubianamy.tumblr.com/post/54257780312/oh-my-god-i-made-a-thing-i-cant-believe-i).

**Author's Note:**

> Enormous thanks to CA-Babs for finding so many wonderful clips.
> 
> I only used seasons 1 and 2 to keep them young, because the Donutverse is still (still!) set in season 1. Set to Phillip Phillips’ “Gone, Gone, Gone," which got me with the lyric “I surrender honestly / You’ve always done the same for me," but when it came right down to it I could not think of an adequate on-screen representation of that, so I glossed over it.


End file.
